


Elsa's Secrets

by elsalovesanna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsalovesanna/pseuds/elsalovesanna
Summary: Looking through Elsa's bedroom after the Thaw, Anna finds her sister's secret journal... a journal that sheds light on Elsa's most secret and intimate desires... about Anna.





	1. Chapter 1

In the days following the Great Thaw, it was like a strange new world had opened up for Anna.

Elsa was in her life again. Elsa was in her life after all these years. It was wonderful… and yet bewildering. What were Elsa’s likes and dislikes? What was she like as a person? Anna had caught a glimpse of her sister at the coronation ball, but there was still so much about her sister that she did not know. Years upon years of her sister’s life – years they could have spent connecting – had been taken from them by their parents’ judgement.

Anna wanted to know as much about her sister as she could. She wanted to get to know her as she had never been able to before. So she talked and talked with Elsa as much as she could. And Elsa graciously answered, with all the dignity of a queen. Yet, to Anna’s confusion, her sister still seemed shut-off to her… distant and reserved.

Anna knew, of course, that it was natural for Elsa to be anxious around people, especially her sister. She had nearly killed Anna – and fear had been so ingrained in Elsa for so long… Anna knew it would be a while before Elsa recovered from that.

Still, Anna wanted to find a way to connect with her sister, find a way to reach out to her. So, one day, when Elsa was tied up signing royal documents of state, Anna went into Elsa’s bedroom. It was strange, going through the door that had so long been shut to her, but Anna walked through. She looked at this unique world of her sister’s – so alike and yet unlike her own. Elsa had found ways of having fun, it seemed, even in her loneliness. Anna had done the same. That was one thing they had in common! But Anna had always been lonely in the great empty halls of the castle, and here now it really hit home to Anna that her sister had been confined, trapped in… such a small place. It deeply saddened Anna. She slid her hands over the chairs within the room, across the soft bed and the books on the bookshelves.

Then, tucked away on one shelf, she saw a small book – not richly bound like a work in the palace library, but more makeshift. Anna plucked it gently from the shelf (it was delicate) and saw that it was a journal. But it was not a child’s journal, the handwriting within was far too elegant for that. Nervously, Anna skimmed the first page and her heart sank.

Elsa had begun to write this after their mother and father died! On the first page, Elsa poured forth her anguish about not being able to go to their funeral!

Her words were so lamentable!

_I write this now because I have no one to talk to, no one to communicate with. Mama and Papa are gone now. My only link to the outside world, to other human souls, is gone. I have no one to vent my grief to, and so I must write within these pages._

It broke Anna’s heart. She knew these were her sister’s private thoughts, but Anna felt such an intense empathy for her beloved sister that she felt the need to read more. She needed to understand Elsa’s suffering and loneliness alongside her own.

And so Anna read, taking in the heartfelt and melancholy account.

But then, strange things began to crop up, curious turns of phrase. The text began to go in a distinctly different direction than Anna was anticipating.

_I dreamt of Anna again tonight. Oh, God forgive me! Mama, papa, please forgive me._  
\---  
_I see Anna outside my window every day. I wish I could kiss her – no! That’s wrong, horribly wrong. I truly am a monster._  
\---  
_These dreams keep torturing me. Even in daylight hours, I can’t help but think about Anna’s breasts. I want to touch them, kiss them, suckle on them._  
\---  
_Anna’s back must be so smooth._  
\---  
_Her butt must be so cute. No! I have to fight these horrible, lustful impulses. They’re like the curse inside of me._  
\---  
_I gave in last night and touched myself while thinking of her. I hate myself for saying this, but it felt so good._  
\---  
Anna’s eyes were round as saucers. With great haste, she stashed the journal back into its hiding place and bolted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I forgot to establish that this was a multi-chapter work, BUT IT IS A MULTI-CHAPTER WORK! I'm sorry. I hope that is clear now. Enjoy.

In the hall outside Elsa’s room, Anna’s heart was pounding in her chest. She could hardly process what she had just read. She and Elsa were sisters… Elsa could not possibly… could she?

With uncertainty, Anna thought back to the coronation ball… thought back to the way Elsa had gazed on her so adoringly. Before Anna had been swept up by Hans again, her sister had looked at her like she was the sun, the moon, and the stars… and then she had recoiled and become distant. Anna had thought that had only been because of her ice powers, but could it have been partly because of these… these… forbidden feelings as well?

Anna tried to wrap her head around it. Elsa had been alone so long, so very long. She had never been able to form firm connections with people and the only relationship that she could remember with any warmth… the only relationship that she could hold to the highest ideal… was with her sister.

Had that taken the natural bonds between siblings and made them… this?

Anna felt a shiver of disgust, but also a great wave of pity and compassion for her sister. Roiling inside her too was the strangest of feelings. Flashes of Elsa at the coronation ball kept bursting into her head.

_You look beautifuller._

_Elsa’s breasts had been…_

_NO!_

Anna could not think like this, could not succumb to the same corruption as her sister.

It was… wrong… wasn’t it?

_But Elsa was beautiful…_

What was Anna thinking? She gave a fitful mewl of frustration. She had to be the sensible one here, because she knew her elder sister was in a panic right now, an emotional crisis.

Oh, what could Anna say to her?

If Elsa knew that she knew, she’d probably be horrified, maybe race back up to the North Mountain to live in exile.

Anna had to be there for her sister.

_But if I’m there for her, will that make her even more anxious? Because she’s so… attracted to me?_

Anna could still barely wrap her head around that word, “attracted.” Anna knew that she should be freaking out right now, that she should be running as far from there as she could…

But she wasn’t.

Whatever these… feelings… were inside Elsa, she was still Elsa. She was still a good queen, a good person, with honorable intentions trying to fight the desires that were plaguing her.

Anna felt a great rush of sympathy, still intermingled with a little revulsion. She just… she needed time to think about this alone.

“Ahem.”

Anna jumped. Kai had come up behind her.

“Princess, the queen wishes to have a word with you in the throne room.”

“Oh! Um, yes, of course!” Anna stammered, and breaking into a sweat, she followed Kai away.


	3. Chapter 3

Timidly, Anna entered the throne room.

Her sister was sitting upon the great throne where her father had sat before her, wearing that dazzling ice-blue dress.

The first time Anna saw Elsa in the ice palace flashed before the princess’s eyes. Standing there, at the top of the stairs, she had looked like some goddess of yore…

Stop it, brain! Anna chided.

Elsa’s ice dress shimmered, translucent. Anna could almost make out her sister’s form beneath…

Stop it, brain! Anna mentally repeated.

“What– what is it, Elsa?” she asked, her voice sounding curious to her now she was speaking aloud. She hoped that her sister did not pick up on any trace of anxiousness.

“I simply wanted to talk with you,” Elsa responded – and Anna detected a meekness in her voice. “You must forgive me. I feel I have been distant these past several days. I feel simply terrible about it. You must understand, I do not have much experience with people…”

“It’s okay!” Anna said quickly. “I don’t have much experience with people either. My tongue always trips up when I’m talking to people, it can be embarrassing. It’s like how I can sometimes be a klutz? Remember when I was on the dance floor?”

Elsa smiled. “You held your own with Weselton,” she laughed, “and next to him, you were the perfect epitome of grace. But I’m sure that, even if your partner had been the most dignified of dancers, your grace and poise would have outmatched him. You’re… you’re so wonderful, Anna.”

Anna beamed up at her sister. She looked deeply into Elsa’s face. Her cheeks were rosy joy, her eyes a-twinkle with love. Her lips were full, smiling widely. It was such a beautiful smile.

Anna felt Elsa’s affection wash over her. It made her feel special… but at the same time… she remembered what she had read. It gave her pause…

But why didn’t it revolt her in the extreme? Why did she want to feel the full extent of Elsa’s love?

Was she beginning to desire her sister as her sister desired her?

That stirring feeling scared her. “Heh, wonderful, yes,” Anna murmured shyly. “That’s just… wonderful me, I guess.”

Anna laughed nervously.

“Is something wrong, Anna?” A shadow passed over Elsa’s face. “You’ve been wanting me to make more time for you for a while now and now you seem… I don’t know…”  
“Oh, I’m fine!” Anna said rapidly, though she wasn’t, not on the inside. She buried those stirrings deep down, locked them away in the coldest depths of her soul. She couldn’t let herself acknowledge something, something like… like those emotions.

She had to be strong. For herself, for Elsa. For the people of Arendelle.

Elsa was frowning now. “Are you sure, Anna? You seem flighty.”

“Aren’t I always?” Anna knew her voice sounded shrill.

“I mean, more flighty than usual.”

“No, no, I don’t think so!” Anna protested.

“Then I hope that we can reconnect…”

“Of course we can!” Anna babbled. “You… you know what would be great? A sleepover! Like when we were little.”

Anna did not know what she was saying. Being in close proximity to Elsa, in a bed, seemed like the last thing she needed right now, if she wanted to fight these emotions. Maybe some secret part of her was spilling forth outside her control. Stop it, brain! 

Luckily, Elsa did not seem inclined to take Anna up on her offer. Anna saw something like panic blaze across Elsa’s face.

“No– Anna– I’m– I’m– afraid that’s not possible – You see, I tend to sleep in the nude– I mean… Oh gosh!”

An image of Elsa naked, writhing in bed as she pleasured herself with pale fingers, flashed across Anna’s mind. She wondered if Elsa was panicking for the reason that Anna thought she was panicking. Did she spend all her nights whimpering in ecstasies, stifling her moans of Anna’s name?

Both sisters’ faces were flushed now and they were both laughing incredibly nervously.

“Well, um, I’m sure we’ll think of something to do in the next few days,” Anna murmured.

“Yes,” said Elsa, raising her guard once more. “I’m sure we shall.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anna departed from the throne room, leaving Elsa alone. The young queen could feel her heart pounding in her chest, feel a hammering in her ears.

That had been so close! Why had she said those things? What demon inside of her had driven her to make such comments? Here was her sister, so pure of heart and innocent, and Elsa had made her so embarrassed! Her face had been so red!

Elsa’s eyes fixed on the doors through which her sister had retreated. It was wrong of her, she mused, to deny Anna a sleepover if that was what her sister wanted. Did Elsa truly have so low an estimation of her own self-control? Elsa would make sure that nothing improper would occur – and of course, innocent Anna would not have anything improper on her mind.

Elsa raced out of the throne room. “Anna, wait!” she cried.

Anna turned.

“Since it means so much to you, we can have a sleepover tonight!”

Anna, who had been thanking her lucky stars that she had escaped her tongue’s tomfoolery, stood slack-jawed.

“You’ll have pajamas ready, I hope?” was all Anna managed to say.

Elsa blushed once more. “Obviously,” she said tersely.

***

That night, Anna found Elsa in a flimsy, thin nightgown that looked like it was made of spun ice. Anna’s eyes were drawn immediately to Elsa’s breasts – oh, she could just make out her sister’s nipples.

Don’t stare. Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare, Anna repeated to herself.

Meanwhile, Elsa was fidgeting nervously.

Look at her, Elsa thought forlornly. My poor sister is paralyzed with shock! She is scandalized!

(Anna may have been paralyzed, but it was because she was in awe of her sister’s beauty, not due to shock.)

My poor, dear sister, Elsa kept thinking to herself, is innocent of these vices of mine. She does not realize– 

Elsa gasped as Anna turned to adjust a pillow.

There was a tear in Anna’s nightdress – a tear just at the area of her buttocks. As the fabric fluttered lightly before her, Elsa beheld her sister’s bottom in all its glory. Oh, her butt was just as beautiful as Elsa had fantasized it was! Her cheeks were soft and plump, sprinkled oh-so-exquisitely with freckles. It jiggled just slightly as Anna moved the pillows about. Elsa licked her lips. She wanted to –

NO!

Heaven forgive her, heaven forgive…

“Is– Is something wrong, Elsa?”

Awkwardly, Elsa gestured to Anna’s backside. Anna clapped a hand to her bottom. “Oh my gosh!”

For a moment, Elsa thought of taking those firm cheeks in her hands… kneading them… pinching them as her sister squeaked. She wanted her hand to be where Anna’s was, fumbling around her rear.

“I… I didn’t realize…” Anna murmured, and Elsa believed her. Of course, her dear, sweet sister could not have realized. Anna could be so accident-prone, she probably tore it when rambunctiously getting up one morning.

But Anna had not torn her nightdress by accident. In the hours before nightfall, she had time alone to think. To think about how much she loved Elsa, idolized Elsa, how she had been ready to give her life for Elsa. And to think about Elsa’s entrancing beauty, her creamy-white skin…

Anna could not deny her heart, no matter how much it scared her.

She wanted Elsa.

But she knew Elsa was scared, perhaps more scared then her. The ink of her journal glistened on the page black with fear and self-loathing.

Anna was going to help Elsa open up, was going to give her a little nudge to get her to give into temptation.

The night had only begun!


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa fidgeted on the bed, hardly knowing where to begin speaking with Anna.

“Well,” the queen murmured uncertainly, “here we are…”

“Yeah...” Anna breathed.

What could they say to one another? Both wanted to spill forth the whole of their hearts, but both held back. 

Elsa felt a sting in her heart, as though one of her own points of ice had buried itself deep in her bosom. She knew that Anna thought that all the doors had been thrown open, all the secrets brought out of the shadows and into the beaming light of day. Yet, Elsa’s deepest and most shameful secret still remained hidden. It still hung over Elsa like death’s cowl, heavy and dark. She was not free from the weight of secrecy and fear, but clear-eyed Anna supposed she was…

Anna supposed they could speak freely, all secrets left behind. Elsa looked at Anna’s face, so full of life, and thought of long ago when they were little. Shame stung her all the more, for Elsa was reminded of the blood-bond between Anna and herself. But in that moment, Elsa found a thing to say.

“Remember when we were kids?”

“Yes…” The memories were strangely hazy, for reasons Anna could not comprehend. Still, she remembered the fun of childhood, the delight. “I’d always wake you and we’d laugh and play… have pillow fights…”

Elsa smiled fondly, then – THWAK! A great, fluffy pillow struck her in the head.

“Hey!” Elsa cried, laughing in spite of herself. Anna was laughing too. 

Elsa seized a pillow and flung it at her sister in retaliation. Her sister shielded herself with her own pillow. Their giggles resounded and soon they were lost in a burst, a flurry of feathers that seemed to dance about them in the air. 

In the kerfuffle of the pillow fight, Anna idly dropped a pillow to the floor. This was the proper moment for what she had in mind.

“Truce! Truce!” Anna proclaimed and deftly bent over the edge of the bed.

Elsa sucked in her breath. Her sister must have been so caught up in the fun of the little came that she was disregarding her exposed bottom. Elsa was getting a better view of it even than before. It was as if Anna was sticking it up in the air, brazenly baring it to her. It looked as soft as a peach.

Anna’s butt was so close…

It was close enough for Elsa to bury her face in…

Parting those cheeks…

Slipping in her tongue…

Smothering her face in beautiful ass… She had dreamed of doing that, had she not?

“Aha! Got it!”

Anna at last pulled the pillow back up, facing Elsa.

“Is something wrong, Elsa?”

Elsa was in too much of a haze to catch the hint of smugness in Anna’s voice or the glint in Anna’s eye. Oh, Elsa had it bad, she saw.

“No, nothing!” murmured Elsa.

Elsa’s face looked as if it was burning up. It was as though she was on the brink of losing queenly decorum, but was still trying to steady herself on that brink.

Anna knew how to tip her over.

Anna’s laughter was like the sound of chimes. Lazily, she flopped backward, head and shoulders hanging over the side of the bed. “Didn’t you used to dangle me by my toes when I was little, Elsa?”  


Anna’s voice floated up to Elsa, but Elsa’s mind was not fixed upon the auditory.

Elsa’s mind was fixed on the fact that, as Anna lounged in that lightheartedly precarious position, her nightgown had tumbled up around her shoulders… and Anna was quite, quite naked beneath…

Elsa wanted to cry, “Anna!” in shock and indignation, but had she not confessed to sleeping naked a couple hours earlier? She did not want to seem a hypocritical prude.

(That is what Elsa told herself. Of course, her heart fluttered and she hoped she could extend all the beautiful seconds she could behold Anna’s fair body.)

“What is it, Elsa?” Anna asked coyly, pulling herself back up on the bed.

Elsa bit her lip. This was torture!


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was enjoying her mischief, but she saw her sister’s eyes were round as saucers. She knew Elsa’s heart must be racing and so she mellowed, snuggling up to her gently.

“Yes, I remember when we were kids, Elsa,” she murmured.

Guilt and shame again forked through Elsa’s heart like lightning across the sky.

“Not everything…” Elsa heard herself muttering.

“What do you mean, Elsa?”

Anna knew the secrets of Elsa’s feelings for her from the young queen’s journal, but those feelings had blossomed during young adulthood. What unknown things did Elsa mean, that came from childhood? Elsa’s ice powers had been a secret, to be sure, but Anna knew of them now, did she not?

“You don’t remember me sharing my powers with you when we were little, Anna… because one night there was an accident… and mama and papa took us to the trolls… and the trolls… altered your memories… so that my powers could be kept secret…”

Anna was shocked, but as she saw Elsa with her head bowed, pouring forth this confession, her heart went more out to her sister than ever before. She heard the emotion build and build as Elsa spoke. She imagined the cold trek through the night, imagined Elsa as a frightened child with trolls all around her… Reliving it seemed like it was horrible for Elsa.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. “Elsa,” she breathed, “Elsa, it’s okay… those dark times, they’re behind us… The accident… it wasn’t your fault… I’m here. I’m here.”

Anna said the words, “I’m here,” with such warmth and love that Elsa melted into her sister’s arms for a moment, a calm serenity overtaking her.

Then Anna felt her sister’s body go rigid, felt her pull away.

“You… you don’t understand…”

Anna could hear Elsa swallowing back something like a sob as she spoke, her voice feeble. So much guilt wracked Elsa’s body… in childhood, guilt for the accident and guilt over her powers… and now… guilt for desires that, unlike her powers, she still felt the need to keep hidden. 

Anna wanted to say, “Oh, Elsa, you don’t have to feel this pain… I know what you’re going through… I know…” But if she said that, Elsa could panic.

So Anna simply said, “I love you, Elsa, and I’ll always be by your side. You’re not a monster, Elsa. Remember that.”

Elsa breathed deeply, gazing long into Anna’s eyes.

“I love you too, Anna,” she whispered. More than you know. More than you can ever know.

Anna squeezed Elsa’s hand reassuringly. “Let’s get some rest, Elsa.”

Elsa sighed. “The sleepover… Have I ruined it? Were there more games you hoped to play before we went to bed? I… I’m…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Elsa, Lie down. Do you want some space?”

“No.” Elsa’s voice was furtive. “Stay with me. I like having you near me.”

Guilt tore through Elsa even as she asked Anna to stay. She did like having Anna near. She liked feeling the warmth of Anna’s body… But reliving memories of the accident firmly reminded of her place. She was Anna’s sister. Sister. She thought of their father and mother, of how concern for their daughters had weighed down upon them. She had a responsibility… to protect her sister… Oh God, what would mama and papa say if they saw her now, if they knew?

But she liked having Anna near. And she dared not shut Anna out. Not again. Not when they were only just beginning to rebuild their bond.

Anna snuggled close. Elsa savored the closeness, shivered as she felt Anna’s exposed bottom brush slightly against her body – shivered but felt… good… good inside? Was “good” the right word for this coiling and uncoiling of love, desire, shame, and fear?  
Elsa shut her eyes… and began to dream…

And in her dream, she saw her parents – not as they had been in life, so caring and kind, but as shadow-specters, husks of themselves…

“Mama?” Elsa whimpered in her dreamscape. “Papa?”

“Don’t you dare speak to us!” (Her mother’s voice, that had been so soft in life, was harsh as the face of a cliff.) “You don’t deserve to be our daughter! Incestuous pervert! Degenerate!”

“You dare sit upon the throne of Arendelle?”

Tears streamed down Elsa’s face in the dream. She wanted to wake up, to escape, but she stayed in the shadowland… because in her heart, she felt she deserved this…


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sunlight flashed over Elsa’s eyelids, jarring her awake. Her night had been one of torment. Her specter-parents had sunken back into the yawning shadows from whence they had come, only to give way to Elsa’s more lustful imaginings…

Blinking in the sunlight, Elsa felt disgusted with herself. Even as one part of her mind had been screaming at her for her repulsiveness, another part of her mind – sly, subtle, sensual – had overtaken her… But now she was awake. She could hold back the more perverse parts of her mind now. She had to. For her parents’ sake… and for Anna’s…

Where was Anna? She was gone from the bed! Elsa’s head swept this way and that. The woeful night had left her still exhausted and confused. Then she saw her.

“Morning, Elsa,” Anna said dreamily. “Don’t mind me, I’m just doing my morning stretches…”

And so she was… her head arched back, her arms spread behind her, her chest…

Elsa gulped, taking in the way Anna’s nightgown clung to her breasts as she arced backward.

She wondered just what shade of pink Anna’s nipples were…

She wondered how it would feel to have her lips around one…

“Look away, will you?” Anna said idly. Elsa did not understand for a moment, but then Anna turned on her stomach, continuing her stretches… and… ohhhh… there was that exquisite ass again…

“I’m sorry, Anna!” Elsa averted her eyes, face burning with shame. At least, she did her best to make it look lie she was averting her eyes. Every so often, her eyes would dart back…

It was so plump!

And all those freckles!

Elsa jumped when Anna rolled once more on her backside. She knew Anna might see her staring! Any moment, Anna might catch her staring!

What was wrong with her? Hadn’t she just promised herself that she would not give in to these…

But she might not ever get a chance to see Anna’s butt like this again, and oh… ohhh, it was so beautiful…

Elsa’s heart was pounding in her chest.

Meanwhile, Anna was worn out. She never did stretches in the morning. In fact, she often slept in… but she had heard Elsa moaning with pleasure in the night… and so she had devised this devilish plan.

Oh, she saw whenever Elsa tried to catch a glimpse of her bottom.

And every time, Anna smugly smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The cold may never have bothered Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but at this moment, heat was a plague to her. She felt a haze of heat upon her skin, felt heat wash over her face. Her blood was like fire running through her veins.

Shutting her eyes to collect herself, she saw the reddish hue of her eyelids – and from that dark ruddiness the image of Anna’s round butt cheeks reshaped itself.

Elsa snapped her eyes back open.

She was in her study, a mountain of paperwork before her. She had been there for the better part of the day.

Guilt stung Elsa’s heart, guilt that as she pored over royal documents in this room, she was again distancing herself from Anna.

But this wasn’t like their separation. It had only been a few hours. She was only doing her duty. She was queen, after all. What else could she do? She had… responsibility.

The instant the word “responsibility” flickered across her mind, Elsa reflexively turned her gaze to the great portrait of her father hanging to the side of the room. Tall, he stood, with a regal countenance and proud eyes.

He was a figure of nobility… not like… her…

Elsa recalled the specter of her father from her dream last night and she seemed to hear his voice, rebuking her.

You sicken me, he seemed to say, his voice as cold as in her dream.

Elsa’s stomach squirmed. Papa… please…

I raised you to continue our line with honor and yet you sink lower than the filth in which street dogs fight for meat.

Elsa swallowed back a sob.

She’s your own flesh and blood! Does that not disgust you?

Elsa’s eyes burned with tears as she looked upon her father’s countenance in the painting.

Of course it disgusts me, she wanted to cry out. I’d give anything not to have these feelings in my heart! Anything!

But she did have them. With a shudder, Elsa remembered the first time she had thought about Anna in… in that way… and how her stomach had knotted in despair. She had known these thoughts were aberrant back then, but still they festered inside of her. Tears flowed more freely from Elsa’s eyes now, and she scooted her chair back so as not to stain the ink of official documents. She had let these feelings fester… She had given in to them…

It was always an ugly cycle. Stripping herself naked at nightfall, her hands sliding over her own smooth skin. Imagining her hands were Anna’s hands as she ran them over her body, slipped them between her legs.

It always felt so good. And in the night, when she would drown herself in fantasies, she would tell herself: If it felt good, that was good, right? Anna never had to know…

Anna never had to know… Therein lay the proof of her guilt. If what she was doing was not wrong, then why did she snivel under cover of darkness? Why was she weighed down with such shame?

Elsa knew that she knew these feelings were wrong. A part of her just didn’t care. And the fact that a part of her wanted this – wanted this even though her shame and guilt were telling her it was wrong – was proof of just how twisted she was…

Her ice powers may not have made her a monster, but this…

I’m sorry, papa… I’m sorry, Anna… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen…

But all her apologies were hollow… If a part of her wanted this, it didn’t matter if she hated herself for wanting it. She still wanted it.

What was wrong with her?

She thought of the years she spent away from Anna. In those years, Anna had become more than a sister to her. She had become something akin to a religious icon. Elsa had worshiped the image of her, the memory of her, the idea of her.

Anna had become everything to her – more luminous can the concept of heaven and more tangible than the world from which Elsa was perpetually shut out.

She had grown to love her beyond her own life.

Everything she ever did, she did for Anna.

Elsa swallowed the bile in her throat. Along with shame, resentment was building up in her. A part of her wanted to shout at her father’s portrait, You and mama did this to me! You cut me off from my sister! You stunted the natural bond between us, warped my connection with my sister into this!

Elsa wanted to shout this, but did not. Her self-hate ran so deep she could not blame anyone else but herself for her circumstances.

This was her fault.

The sky outside the window grew gray and then grew dark. At last, the victim of her own internal crucible, Elsa rose and emerged from her study. She was exhausted. She needed sleep.

But as she walked down the hallway and past Anna’s room, she paused. She ought to wish her sweet sister good night. Her sweet sister… who was always goodness and purity and light, in contrast to the darkness Elsa kept hidden in her heart.

Elsa opened the door a crack. “Good night, Anna,” she murmured. 

Anna was still up, it seemed, swathed in a green blanket.

And only that.

She turned to Elsa and as she did so, for the briefest moment, her blanket idly fell away.

“Night, Elsa,” Anna replied.

Her breasts were so perky, so cute.

Elsa flushed. “Anna,” she stammered, “what is this?!”

“Oh, this?” Anna said lightly. “I’m trying out sleeping au naturel, on your recommendation.”

Elsa did her best to stifle a whimper of frustration and pleasure.

“M-m-my recommendation?”

“Yes, you said you do it regularly, so I thought I’d at least try it. It feels nice, the smooth silken sheets rubbing sensually against my skin…” Anna’s eyes twinkled. “I can see why you like it so much.”

Fuck. The vulgar, terribly un-queenly word flashed across Elsa’s mind as Anna practically writhed upon the bed, rubbing her skin up against the sheets. That image would torture Elsa in her dreams tonight.

“G-good night,” the queen said again. And bolted to her own bedchamber as fast as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

The instant Elsa got to her room, she shucked off her dress, leaving it in a crumpled heap upon the floor.

She couldn’t tear her undergarments off fast enough. She wanted to be naked, wanted to be bare. Anna was right, it was an insanely sensory experience. And Elsa’s body was screaming for sensations. 

With both hands, she fondled her own breasts. Flicked at her nipples with her fingernails. Pinched her nipples, pinched them so exquisitely hard. She imagined Anna’s lips sucking on her nipples, imagined Anna’s teeth grazing against them, imagined Anna biting down until Elsa let out the most piercing screams of ecstasy…

Then slowly, achingly slowly, she slid her hands downward. Downward, over her own taut stomach, ghosting a finger in torturous circles around her bellybutton, imagining Anna’s tongue flicking into her navel… teasing her…

Anna… fuck! How these last few nights had fanned the flames of Elsa’s lust! Especially tonight! Seeing her sister completely nude like that! Elsa had imagined her sister naked for years, but the reality was better than any fantasy…

Shuddering bliss rippled through Elsa’s body. She kept massaging her belly, stroking her hips as the pleasure built excruciatingly within her…

One hand almost unconsciously from Elsa’s hip to her buttocks. Lying there, Elsa felt the weight of her buttocks against her open palm. She took a handful of butt cheek and squeezed as she had squeezed her breast. Then gently, cautiously, she slipped a trembling finger in…

She loved this feeling as she teased her own asshole. Except she imagined it was Anna making her feel this way, Anna using her dexterous, rosy fingers to fuck her in the ass…

Her free hand was gliding to the soaking wetness between her thighs, fingers burying into her folds…

A crescendo of pleasure building to almost unbearable levels in both her pussy and ass… building to exultant explosion…

Elsa climaxed with an almost animalistic moan. She knew she should have muffled her moans with a pillow for fear of someone hearing, but at this moment? Fuck, she could not bring herself to care… 

Elsa withdrew her glistening fingers from her pussy and raised them to her lips. Lapping up her own juices… licking her fingers dry…

She imagined the smell of Anna’s pussy, imagined licking it like the greedy whore she was…

Because she WAS a whore…

Her euphoria dying, that thought snaked around Elsa’s heart.

Under cover of darkness, she revealed what she truly was – a wanton, lustful, incestuous pervert…

Now a sob was building in Elsa’s throat.

Just once, could she have the pleasure without the crushing guilt coming after?

Elsa cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning was as grey as Elsa felt.

How one could feel a color, she did not know. Nonetheless, ‘grey’ was the only word that could come to her to describe how she felt when she awoke.

Her throat felt grey, parched as if coated with grey sand.

Her lips felt grey, dry and withered like a dying flower.

Her skin felt grey, pasty and wan in the dull light of the morning.

Her mind felt lost in a pall-like mist. Everything was a haze and when she shut her eyes, she felt a burning in her head, but only an ugly dull grey burning, the kind that snuffles and dies leaving only smoke to choke upon.

She had slept, but felt like she had not. And now she was awake and could not return to sleep, although exhaustion still was deeply-sunken in her bones.

She staggered forward, still naked, but it held no sensuality for her now. Her uncovered body was pathetic, frail, and weak.

Her eyes rolled vacantly about the room. She had memorized the smallest cracks in the walls, the finest patterns in the wallpaper. Elsa laughed hollowly to herself. There was her old toy box. Mama had brought it in to be a comfort to her, but she never touched it. The first time she picked up a teddy bear, a spray of ice had settled on its fluffy face. Little Elsa had dropped it in horror… There was the chair where she had sat alone and helpless… There, the old journal where she had…

What was this?

The journal, it seemed out of place somehow. Elsa sauntered over to the shelf. Yes, it was askew… She drew forth the book. There were pages… crinkled… recently… but she had not written in the journal since before the coronation… and the only one who had been in Elsa’s room recently had been…

The haze was gone. Now it was like a million needles of panic were prickling Elsa’s skin, piercing her, making her bleed.

_Oh God… Oh no… No…_

Elsa found herself muttering, “No… no… no…” over and over again – hysterically – as she flipped through the journal’s pages. She was like a helpless little child again, like the little girl sobbing holding her sister all those years ago.

_Please, God, please…_

Ice was swirling about the room.

_Anna knew… Anna knew what a disgusting degenerate she was._

 Not thinking clearly, Elsa stumbled from her room to Anna’s. She had to confront Anna, beg her forgiveness, she had to…

“You look good, Els.”

Anna was smirking and Elsa realized, crushingly, that she was still naked.

Anna’s smirk faded when she saw the journal the naked queen was clutching in her hand.

***

Elsa stood before her sister naked ashamed, that awful journal clasped in her hand. Her knuckles were white from clutching it so tightly. Panic like she had never known was whirling in her mind. She wasn’t thinking clearly. She almost wanted to cry.

Why, oh why, hadn’t she thrown something on? Her nakedness humiliated her, but some dark part of her heart knew it was fitting. There was nothing she could hide behind anymore, no queenly mask she could use to deflect the truth.

“Elsa, I’m sorry…”

Anna was the first of the sisters to speak – and her words caught Elsa off guard. Since bursting into Anna’s room, Elsa had been struggling to speak, struggling to outpour so many desperate apologies to her sister.

“W-wait…” Elsa choked out, disbelieving. “Y-you’re sorry? You?”

“I should never have read your private journal. I should never have been snooping in your room. I just… I wanted to get to know my sister better… after all these years…”

Elsa felt as though her heart had been torn from her chest. So this had all begun because she had not been there for Anna. This had all begun because their separation had left Anna alone and desperate to know Elsa better…

“Well… now you… know me…” Elsa said hollowly. “Anna, I’m the one who should be sorry, not you, not you. Please don’t blame yourself after learning… what I am…”

“You’re the same Elsa,” Anna murmured, but Elsa was still hardly listening, too caught up in her dread.

“I’m disgusting!” she shrieked. “Anna, you read what I wrote. You saw what I wanted… what I still want… to do to you!”

Anna prepared to respond, but words withered and died on her lips as years and years of emotional torment rose to the surface within Elsa. The queen kept speaking, half to her sister and half to her herself, her words building and building like a great wave that – crashing upon a shore – washes a whole village away into the swirling, foam-tipped green of the sea.

“I don’t know how it started.  We were children together. When we were children, I loved you as a sister, only as a sister. I loved you so much, but I never dreamed… Then I – Then I almost killed you! I held you in my arms, you were so small. Everything happened so fast. Mama, papa, the trolls. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to protect you. I’d have done anything to protect you, even cut myself off from you. I was alone, I was scared. Mama and papa thought it was the right thing to do. You were the world to me. You were the light of my life. Even if I had to live in darkness, I knew you were safe from me, knew you could have light. And you blossomed into a beautiful young woman while I curled up in the corner of my dark room like some spider – some sick and twisted – I never meant for this to happen, I never meant for this to happen. Anna, please believe me. You were the sun, the moon, the sky to me. You were the one candle that was always alight, always giving me hope in the darkness. I loved you so much and I took that love and warped it, like the monster I am…”

“You’re not a monster. Don’t you _dare_ say that,” Anna interrupted, her voice clear and firm. “I didn’t scale the North Mountain, help you to see the beauty in yourself, Elsa, for you to call yourself a monster.”

“This isn’t my magic, Anna!” Elsa nearly shrieked. “This is something monstrous _in my heart_.”

“If you’re a monster,” Anna said solemnly, “then so am I, Elsa.”

Elsa stood slack-jawed. No, she could not have heard – “What?”

Anna breathed in deeply. What she was about to say took more courage than facing a giant snowman or plunging from a mountain’s top. “I… I love you, Elsa,” she murmured, “…in… in… in the same way you love me.”

Elsa backed away in horror. Anna could see the tears running down her cheeks, her lips mouthing the words, “No… no…”

“Listen to me, Elsa. I love you more than I can begin to say. When I leapt in front of Hans’ sword, I felt it throughout my body. Even as my blood froze in my veins, even as my skin turned to ice, I felt it. I love you… as a sister, yes, but also more. I don’t know how to explain it in a way that makes sense. It’s a stirring in my heart, it doesn’t make sense. I dreamed of princes as a girl, but at the same time, I dreamed of you. You wove your way into my dreams for the future. I couldn’t help but think of you at all hours of the day. I wanted to know you, be close to you. When I closed my eyes to dream of days of happiness ahead, I saw you – vague and hazy and almost angelic…”

“Stop it!” Elsa screamed – or at least, tried to scream, for her voice was strangled by anguish. “Anna, what you’re describing is… is sisterly affection, a longing to understand me since I was gone from your life for so long… Anna, please don’t let knowledge of my… my… _feelings_ ” – Elsa choked on the word – “for you manipulate you into thinking…”

Anna scoffed. “Was it ‘sisterly affection’ when I couldn’t take my eyes off your breasts during the coronation ball? I know I tried to cover myself awkwardly, but ‘beautifuller,’ Elsa, really?”

“Anna, please, you don’t know what you’re saying…”

“No, Elsa, don’t do this,” Anna cut in. “I know, I know for years you had to be ‘the big sister.’ I know for years, your mind was fixed on protecting me and you feel you need to protect me now. But I don’t need protection. Not from this. I’m a grown woman. I can make my own decisions…”

“This is incest!” Elsa hissed fiercely. “And not the intermingling that is common in royal lines. We are not far removed cousins betrothed at birth for the sake of an alliance or unity between nations. We are blood sisters! This is a stain upon the family name, a blot upon the Royal House of Arendelle. Blots like this don’t come out, they smear themselves across the pages of history in infamy. Think back into antiquity, think of Caligula and Drusilla, all the grotesque excesses of Rome.”

Ice began spidering the walls, creating the spectral effect of prison bars. As the morning light struck the nightmarish patterns of ice, they seemed to blaze like hellfire.

Naked, pathetic, seemingly lost in flames, Elsa fell to her knees.

“I have brought low our House,” she murmured, her voice deadened with despair. “My perversion, my corruption is the seed of all this… Mama, papa, please forgive me…”

Anna had wrapped herself in a blanket as the ice had begun to chill the room, curling up on the other side of her bed. Now she approached Elsa gently, pressing a warm hand to her sister’s cheek. Elsa flinched, but Anna kept her hand there until at last Elsa raised her eyes and looked into the princess’ beautiful face.

“Fuck our House,” Anna said simply.

Elsa managed to stammer, “W-what?” She still seemed half in a daze. “Anna, mama and papa…”

“…have their own share of sins for which they will be held responsible at the judgment,” Anna murmured. “Elsa, they cut you off from the world, they stifled you, kept you alone…”

“They wanted to protect me…” Elsa whispered feebly.

 “I know, Elsa, I know. But they’re not the angels you put on a pedestal in your mind. They’re not devils ether. They’re humans – humans with corruption, vices, flaws, hopes, loves, and kindnesses. Just like you are. I have seen your brightness, Elsa, and your capacity for good. You are no demon, Elsa, and if our family legacy makes you think you are, then _fuck_ the family legacy. What happened to you in childhood… it’s… it’s painful, it’s complicated… and I can’t bring myself to fully hate our parents… They loved us, cared about us… But the way you’re practically deifying them, treating them as judges from on high… it’s not healthy, Elsa.”

“What if they are looking down on us, Anna?”

“Then they know in their hearts they are not without sin. They know that all our lives have been a black mire that only now we two are escaping. They know that they had a hand in suffocating us in that black mire, snaring us in the fucked-up situation we’re in now. They know how they hurt you, inadvertently, I’ll admit, with the best intentions, I’ll admit. And if, knowing all that, their hearts are filled with utter revulsion for the tangled web _they helped to weave_ … if they can’t even muster up the smallest scrap of pity and empathy for you… for me… for _us_ … well, then _fuck them_.”

Anna took Elsa by both hands.

Elsa let her hands be touched, softly and gently.

There was wonder in Elsa’s eyes now, wonder and awe. She marveled, for had never heard Anna speak like this.

Her sister seemed more beautiful than ever before – eyes burning blue, naked flesh rosy in the light.

“Do you want this?” Anna whispered. “I know, I’ve read your journal, I’ve heard your confession. But if you tell me no, I’ll clothe myself and we shall live as sisters. I’ll never judge you and I pray your self-torment will never spark such hypocrisy in you that you judge me. Whatever your desire, I need to hear it from your own lips. I only want you to be happy, and I know that is folly to try to push you into something you do not want. My antics these past few days have been childish, a product of my longing for you and my delight you secretly wanted me too. Now I put away childish things. I only want you to be happy. Elsa, do you want this?”

A long moment passed.

“More than anything,” Elsa breathed – and a shiver passed through the room.

Then, in the stillness, Elsa pressed her lips to Anna’s.

Theirs was a hungry kiss.

Anna, breathless, broke away from Elsa’s lips, but her kisses did not stop there. Anna pressed her lips to Elsa’s chin and began trailing kisses downward.

Elsa gasped with pleasure at the touch of Anna’s lips upon her neck.

The feeling of Anna’s lips on her breasts was beyond anything Elsa had even imagined.

“Please, please,” she panted, “my nipples, please…”

Anna began sucking Elsa’s nipples greedily. Fuck, it felt so good. But something was missing.

“Bite down,” Elsa whimpered.

Anna bit down, not hard, but the feeling of Anna’s teeth grazing against her tender nipples sent Elsa into even greater ecstasies.

Anna’s kisses glided down Elsa’s down Elsa’s belly, feather-light and soft.

The slick wetness of Anna’s tongue between Elsa’s thighs was indescribable.

The cry that had been building and building in Elsa – the cry that she had been holding back for fear of some faceless servant hearing – now rippled from her lips. It was half-strangled, for Elsa still feared discovery, but that fear sent its own thrill coursing through her body.

Anna’s tongue gave Elsa pleasure her own fingers never could.

Pleasure beyond imagining.

Face drenched in her sister’s juices, Anna kept lapping greedily.

Shuddering bliss tore through Elsa’s whole body, so much that she felt her heart might burst. She cried out in earnest now. If someone caught her here with her sister, at least the two of them would have this brief flash of exquisite, perfect pleasure.

All about them, the red light of the morning glowed and glinted against Elsa’s ice like flames.

A new dawn or the promise of hellfire? The sisters did not know.

And they did not care.    


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Note: I'm back! Oh my gosh, that teaser trailer was amazing, wasn't it? Amyway, please review!**

 

Elsa lay back, breasts heaving, a sheen of sweat shimmering on her naked body. Her breathing was ragged.

 

Anna had collapsed on top of her, face resting against her sister’s soft, white belly, her hair a fiery mane.

 

The sound of their breathing mingled together in the stillness of morning – haunting as the rustle of the breeze through dew-beaded leaves in a forest, in a forest where the mists were wispy and the green world was tranquil….

 

Softly, gently, Anna began to giggle and Elsa found herself giggling too.

 

“Your hair gets all crazy in the mornings,” Elsa whispered, beaming at Anna.

 

Anna smiled. “It does, doesn’t it?”

 

There was a sudden knock at the door. Both sisters felt their hearts jolt in panic. Anna swathed herself in a blanket. Frantically, Elsa conjured an ice dress.

 

“Ahem,” Gerda called from the hallway. “Princess Anna, it seems time for you to arise. Your sister, it appears, has already gotten out of bed.”

 

“Ah– ah!” Anna stammered. “Of… of course! I shall!”

 

Anna dressed herself and dashed out of her room. Elsa slipped out soon after, as discreetly as possible, quite mortified.

 

The queen slunk into her study, burying herself once more in the daily heap of royal documents to sign with florid hand or stamp with crimson seal. She kept her head low, nose nearly dabbing the ink she inscribed on the papers before her.

 

The great portrait of her father loomed over her on the wall. His eyes gazed implacably out upon the world. Frozen in paint, they did not blink.

 

Elsa could not meet his gaze.

 

The encounter with Gerda terrified her.

 

The hours stretched on. Suddenly, he door creaked and Elsa was forced to look up, look past that indomitable figure in the painting and upon Anna, standing before her awkwardly.

 

“You’ve been cooped up all day, Elsa,” Anna murmured. “Is everything alright?”

 

Elsa bit her lip for a long moment. “No,” she said finally. “Everything is not alright. Last night was… was heavenly… was the closest thing to paradise on earth I can imagine… but it was a mistake.”

 

Anna did not protest, but gazed at her sister peacefully. “I don’t want to force you into anything, Elsa. I apologize if I came off as too forceful last night, if that made you feel pressured…”

 

“No! No!” Elsa said firmly. “I wanted last night. God, how I wanted it… how I _still_ want it!”

 

“Then can we talk this over?” Anna asked softly.

 

In the periphery of Elsa’s vision, her father’s portrait hung like a heavy shadow.

 

“It’s _him_ ,” she muttered, gesturing to the painting and choking on the word _him_. “…Him… and mama… and the guilt… and the dread…  Hearing Gerda at the door, I realized how close we are to being discovered – every moment – of every hour – if we continue this. Gerda was right outside the door, Anna, mere feet away. What if she had opened the door before we could react? What if –”

 

Anna raised her hand and when Elsa did not flinch, when Elsa accepted her sister’s tender gesture, accepted it because she needed that tenderness so badly, she pressed that hand to Elsa’s forehead.

 

Elsa shut her eyes, losing herself in the feeling. Her sister’s hand was so warm. Her touch made her heart melt. It made her heart melt in the best possible way, like marshmallows in hot chocolate.

 

Anna’s presence was so soothing.

 

“You bring up good points,” Anna said softly. “If we continue this, we will have to be careful. But we can be careful. We are of royal blood. Royal lines have hidden darker secrets before now, and I promise, we will harm no one in protecting our secret.”

 

At the mention of royal lines, Elsa opened her eyes. A tremor went through her body, but Anna was there. Anna was there to blot out the specter of their father haunting the wall. Anna’s eyes were soft and deep and her lips so kissable…

 

“I don’t want to be part of a royal line,” Elsa breathed. “I know my responsibility. I accept my responsibility. I know my duty to my people and I will do it. I love my people. All the same… I just want… time to myself… time to be free of all the weight… all the pressure… all the responsibility…”

 

“You’ll have that with me, Elsa,” Anna assured her. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

“You know what I want,” said Elsa, almost smiling in spite of herself and almost incredulous at her own hint of a smile. “You’ve read it all, have you not?”

 

Anna flushed and giggled. “Oh, I have! You have such a naughty, naughty mind, dear sister.” Then Anna’s eyes began to twinkle. “I have an idea!” she declared, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into her sister’s ear.

 

Now it was Elsa’s turn to blush. “Anna, you can’t be serious! Here? Now?”

 

“The door is shut,” Anna murmured, and strode over to the door. “Locked. I’ve locked it now. You always give strict orders not to be disturbed. No one would dare barge in on us in this room, this… sanctum of the queen…”

 

Elsa’s stomach squirmed. “But… papa…”

 

“You need to face your fear of him. You said yourself that you want this, but that mama and papa are holding you back – even now, even long after their deaths. This could be good for you! And besides, isn’t it just tantalizing? Imagining him watching us in abject horror and not being able to do a thing about it?”

 

“Anna!” Elsa gasped. “How are you so scandalous?”

 

Anna smirked. “I’m not the one with a secret diary full of fantasies of all the ways I want to fuck my sister,” she murmured.

 

Her eyes continued to flicker coquettishly and she began to saunter about the room. Elsa stood in shock as Anna circled her, and it was only after a moment that the queen realized her sister was stripping herself of her garb.

 

“When I bent over in my nightie,” Anna murmured. “I could _feel_ your eyes on my ass. I could feel your gaze, burning with lust. I imagined you biting your lip, wriggling. So very unseemly. Un-queenly. Wanton.”

 

Anna was nearly naked and rubbing up close to Elsa. Her breath was hot.

 

“My ass comes up over and over in your… writings,” Anna mused. “How plump it must be, how soft… whether I have freckles down there or not… how you used to sit at your window as I went about the garden just to get a glimpse of my posterior… and drool at the thought of my ass…”

 

“I never drooled!” Elsa cried. “And I never wrote that I did.”

 

Anna laughed. “You have a fetish, dear sister. And I know a way to relieve you of queenly stresses that will satisfy that fetish, I’m sure. You want to be free of the weight of being queen? Let me be queen for an hour.”

 

A tremor passed through Elsa’s body once more, but this time it was a tremor of excitement. There was such a fierceness in Anna’s voice.

 

“Back away from the desk, Elsa. That desk belongs to the sovereign. And I am so ready to rule over you.”

 

Elsa backed away.

 

“Now… on your knees, Elsa,” Anna ordered, and no sooner was it ordered than it was done. Elsa fell to her knees, drinking in her sister’s now completely naked body and the piercing blue of her eyes.

 

Slowly, teasingly, Anna strode over to the desk. She ran her hands delicately over its smooth wood. God, Elsa wished Anna would run her hands over something else, something just as smooth – her skin. But Anna did not touch her. Instead, she bent over the desk and… oh… oh, _God_ … her ass…

 

“Go on,” said Anna softly. “Lick my ass. I know you want to. You’ve wanted to for so long.”

 

“Anna, I-”

 

“’Dear diary,” Anna intoned in a singsong voice, “’Anna tore her dress today out in the gardens. Oh, if only I could have gotten a peep of her butt! Oh, heaven forgive me!’” Anna laughed again, a laugh as lilting as her singsong. “You begged heaven’s forgiveness, but you still lusted long and hard, didn’t you? You still hung at the window, craving the sight. And at night, you let your fingers give you relief from your carnal desires… that helped, I’m sure… But you still felt such guilt, sweet thing… such shame. You don’t deserve to feel that, dear sister. So, let it go. Let go of the shame… Embrace what you’ve always wanted. Have a taste of the forbidden fruit…”

 

Anna’s butt was round and supple like a luscious peach. Heart racing, Elsa drew closer. At first, all she could do was press her face up against a soft cheek and run her face against it like a nuzzling dog.

 

Like a dog. Something in Elsa’s heart of hearts liked that. A dog was so different than a queen. A dog was shameless, instinctual. A dog had no head heavy with a crown. All it had was loyalty… to its family… to its Mistress.

 

She kept nuzzling and then, with desperate hands, she spread her sister’s cheeks. She kissed between them and then let her tongue slip from between her lips…

 

She felt so filthy.

 

Tongue slick against her sister’s puckered asshole.

 

Face wedged between plump cheeks.

 

Lapping at that dark and secret place like a common whore.

 

But she kept licking.

 

Greedily.

 

Ravenously.

 

Wantonly.

 

She tasted the forbidden fruit and it tasted _good_.

 

She could hear Anna whimper beyond, but the world around Elsa was eclipsed by the heavy darkness of those beautiful cheeks.

 

Anna’s ass was her whole world.

 

Anna’s moans spurred her on – and she relished the feeling of dirtiness. It felt… liberating somehow.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Anna gasped. “You love being your sister’s bitch!”

 

Elsa could only moan with pleasure, drooling like a dog, not wanting to tear herself from her sister’s buttocks.

 

She slid her tongue up and down along Anna’s ass crack, she planted fluttering kisses on her cheeks. She wanted to _worship_ that ass…

 

And in worshipping, in slavering like a dog, she felt… power… power that came from the abdication of power, from surrender to Anna’s will.

 

She thought of her father’s eyes in the portrait hanging over them, how searing that gaze had seemed.

 

She thought of the phantoms that had come to her in dreams.

 

She thought of their parents looking down from heaven.

 

She imagined that faces – blanched – horrified – aghast – perhaps even ready to vomit.

 

Feeling all the agony and shame they had placed on her for all those long years…

 

 _I hope you’re watching_ , she thought. _I hope you’ll keep watching and see all the filthy, filthy things we do. This is your legacy._

_Fuck you._


End file.
